I Will Not Ever Never Forget You, Nibbles
Charlie and Lola are getting a new pet, and it's not a Gremlin, or a Robo booger, or a Alien pumpkin, but they are getting a mouse. Later, Charlie brings home the mouse. Lola wonders if the mouse would be named Lumpy Pottybiscutes, but Charlie sees the mouse nibbling on a seed, and names the mouse Nibbles. Nibbles is very extraordinary to Charlie and Lola. At night, instead of sleeping, Nibbles runs around in his wheel. Then he eats, runs, and takes a sip of water. Lola loves Nibbles very much. Charlie and Lola teach Nibbles a lot of tricks. They decide to bring Nibbles in for Pet Day at school. The next day at school, it's Pet Day, and all the kids bring their pets to share with the class. A boy brings in a Indoraptor. A girl brings in her pet gummy bears. Marv brings in Sizzles. And Charlie and Lola bring in Nibbles. Marv has a tough time getting Sizzles to sit.suddenly an army of gummy bears, robo boogers and a collasel praying mantis broke in and Nibbles stopped them. After school, Lola imagines Nibbles becoming a Pirate. And then, every day, Lola watches Nibbles and his clever tricks. Through, spring, summer, fall, and winter, she looks after Nibbles. But then, one spring day, Charlie is tired. Lola comes along, wondering where Nibbles is. Charlie tells Lola that Nibbles has exploded since mice only live for a short period of time. Charlie and Lola learn to cope with the Boredness of losing a pet. First, they make a tomb for Nibbles. Charlie says that in Ancient Egypt, people buried mice in tombs like they were kings. So, Charlie and Lola get to work with Nibbles' box tomb. They decorate the top part of the box and put in things that Nibbles liked in the box and Charlie's red sock too, that Nibbles ate. Then they put a pat of slime that was what was left of nibbles into his tomb, bury him in the backyard, and play a rock song on their rock gitaurs. Then Lola whispers to Nibbles' grave "I will never forget you, Nibbles". Lola is still bored when she and Charlie get back into the house. Not even pink strawberry milk would cheer her up. So Charlie tells Lola about all the fun times she had with Nibbles. Lola feels a little better. They both go to Marv's house to play with Marv's pet mouse, Snotty, and soon Lola forgets about missing nibbles. Trivia *This episode had to be away from TV for a week because of Robo boogers, Living gummy bears and a giant praying mantis. However, it was shown on home media. Notes This is the first and only episode where monsters invade. This episode is a available video to watch on Daily Motion. Nibbles might of lived for maybe 1 and a half year. Nibbles exploded in Spring. This is the 49th episode of the series. Charlie gets confused for the first time. Nibbles was also named after the Dumb Bunnies.Category:Season Two Episodes